Make You Mine
by hashtagxheel
Summary: 12 high school seniors have spent four years dreaming of one night: Prom. But what's the special night if you've got no one to share it with? They don't intend to find out. Cena/Mickie. RKO/Melina. Miz/Kelly. Ted/Maryse. Edge/Eve. Sheamus/Gail. R&R !:D


_**Hi guys! Welcome to the latest project of this all-too-easily influenced writer, "Make You Mine." I got the idea because, well, let's face it: Prom season is upon us, and I'm no exception. But I'm a junior this year, so I'll be working at my school's prom…but that's an entirely different story. Anyway, I own nothing…you know the drill. Enjoy! **_

Chapter One: Running Late

John Cena's jaw dropped. "What the hell do you mean Candice bailed on you?"

His best friend, Randy Orton, slammed his locker shut and stared at John. He sighed. "I mean exactly what I said. She bailed on me."

"So she's going to prom alone?" John asked.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "No. She's going with Jeff Hardy."

"_Jeff Hardy_?" John guffawed, "That ecstasy-popping raver with the Crayola-box hair? What made her choose him over you?"

Randy shrugged. "Hell if I know. But it's not like there's a whole lot I can do about it; it's not like we were going out. All I know now is that I've got a month to find a date."

John rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like it'll be hard for you to find a replacement for Candice. I mean, come on, you're Randy Orton, the star of Tampa High's basketball team. Once girls find out you're date-less, they'll be lined up around the block to go to prom with you."

Randy laughed. "If sports star status is enough to have girls falling at our feet, why don't _you_ have a date Mr. Star Offensive Lineman?"

John feigned sadness. "Aw, that hurt, man. It hit me right here," he said, placing his hand over his heart, "Besides, after everything that happened with Maria, it can only get better."

Randy gritted his teeth. "Fingers crossed on that one."

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm living in a dream about you, and now I know. You're all I ever wanted on my mind…" <em>

Melina Perez had her iPod earphones in and on full blast. She was in the mirror she had inside her locker doing a standard hair and make up check when a pair of hands ripped the earphones out of her ears. She whirled around, ready to give the culprit an earful of Spanglish insults, but she quickly calmed down when she saw who it was.

Eve Torres had her hands on her hips. She eyed Melina. "I've been walking down the hall screaming your name!"

Melina winced. "Sorry," she replied apologetically.

"You texted me telling me to meet you here, even though my dance class is in the opposite direction," Eve said, "what gives?"

Melina leaned in closer to Eve. "I've got an idea of who I wanna ask to prom," she said, almost in a whisper.

Eve's green eyes grew wide. "Who?"

Melina smiled. "Randy Orton."

Eve looked shocked. "_Randy Orton_? The basketball player? The one that's going to Duke on a full ride? The one that had the, um, fling or whatever with Candice Beckman? The hot one with the abs and the eyes and the smile and…?"

Melina held a hand up to acknowledge all that. "Yes, him."

Eve smiled. "You, my lady, have got great taste. Well, I guess that was apparent after you went out with Morrison." Eve gently elbowed Melina, who just rolled her eyes as she conjured up an image of the hard-bodied movie star look-a-like that was her former boy toy, John Morrison.

"So when are you gonna ask him?" Eve asked.

"About that…" Melina began.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Eve replied, "you hadn't even thought about that part, had you? Gee, Mel, you think it's just enough that you two would look good together? You've actually gotta ask him first to make any of this shit you think about to be a reality. You've got government with him next; I say you put some kind of plan into action soon."

"Like what?" Melina asked.

Eve shrugged. "I don't have the slightest clue. All I know is, you better work fast. Once word spreads that Candice ditched Randy, every girl in the twelfth grade is gonna be on his jock."

Melina glanced at Randy, who was leaning in the doorway of their next class, chatting it up with Mike Mizanin. Two smiling girls walked by and one slipped a piece of notebook paper into Randy's hand. He accepted it graciously and slipped it into his pocket as the girl walked away triumphantly.

Melina sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>Gail Kim was sprinting down the hall, hoping she'd make it to her AP physics class on time. It sucked that her calculus class was on the complete opposite end of the school from the period that followed, and this whole dashing down the hallway scenario was a position the Korean beauty found herself in all the time.<p>

Gail was turning a hard right around one of the corners when she slammed head-on into some unlucky guy. Her AP art history book flew in one direction and her AP Literature book in the other. She staggered backwards and her hands flew over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "I'm _so _sorry!" It was at this point that Gail finally looked up and got a good look at the guy. He was tall, what seemed like a foot taller than her, with flaming red hair and pale skin that had been seemingly untouched by the Florida sun. Despite that, though, Gail found him, in a strange way, _cute_.

The guy smiled slightly. "No harm done," he replied in a thick Irish accent, stooping to help Gail pick up her books. He inspected one of them. "AP art history, huh? You must be smart."

Gail smiled. "I hear that a lot. I guess I am, but I don't really use it much in art history. It's a pretty easy class."

"Beautiful and smart. That's a lethal combination," he replied. He extended his hand. "I'm Stephen. Stephen Farrelly."

Hoping he couldn't see how red she'd turned, Gail shook his hand. "I'm Gail." Before she could say anything else, the bell rang.

"Looks like we're late," said Stephen, "what do you say we go get a tardy slip…together?"

Gail smiled broadly. "Sounds like a plan."

_**A/N: So how was it? Just for the record, that was NOT all the characters; there are twelve in all, with a few appearances by exes and whatnot. Reviews, etc. would be appreciated(: **_


End file.
